I'm Here & You're There
by CaityVengeance
Summary: Unamed female meets CM Punk whilst working out in a wrestling gym. He's crude and horrible towards her but offers to train her. After hurling abuse at her he finally gets what he wants from her. The female character is friends with Sheamus (Stephen) although he is mentioned his character never appears. Kind of OU, would say it would be set in maybe 2003-2004. First publication!


_I'm here and you're there._

You only train causally, you don't wanna go pro or anything. you have no intention of being signed to any company. You have other career options and jobs. It's just a hobby that you really enjoy. But people like him have to ruin it.

'You're not lifting enough…You'll never build muscle like that' he commented.

'I'm not trying to build muscle, I just enjoy the training' you replied.

He smirked at you and began lifting across from where you were. 'Asshole' you muttered to yourself as you try to make the most of your time. He'd been doing this everyday for about a week, interrupting your work out and pointing out every flaw in it.

A similar situation arose later on that day, after a bite to eat and sometime in the ring with Stephen, although he headed home not long after. You did a cool down session and contemplated a shower and maybe going home. The gym was dead, only a few people left. After 5pm people left in drips and drabs.

'You know if you really wanna maximize your outcome you gotta mix it up, stop being a pussy and actually push yourself.'

'Phil, oh I'm sorry Punk. Seriously. Why are you such a fucking asshole? You never say hello or strike up a normal conversation. The only reason I know your name is because you're a notorious jerk.'

'I prefer lovable jerk...'

His arrogance irked you, his cheeky smirk made you wanna punch him.

'Shouldn't you be going home? There's hardly anyone left for you to criticise.'

'You're still here...Why leave when I can annoy you?'

'Fine...I'm leaving.'

You walked towards the empty, female locker and shower room. Upon opening your locker and packing your gym bag you had a distinct feeling that weren't alone.

'Hello?…Any ladies left in here?' You walked to the showers, empty. So you shrugged it off. Then when you turned around, back into the locker area, there he was.

'Punk, what the fuck. You scared the shit outta me! You're not meant to be in here.'

'I know I'm not meant to be here but...I wanna train you and start working out together. You in?'

'I don't know whether my blood pressure could take it. I think I'd end up punching you in the face to be perfectly honest.'

'That's fine, I like it rough. tomorrow, 7 am.'

His comments made you blush slightly, but you knew he set an early meeting time just to annoy you further.

Being trained by him should be a dream, the tattoos, long hair, piercings and hot body but even his attitude was too rotten for you. He pushed you hard, pissed you off constantly, he was truly horrible. And it was only day 3. It was a late session due to to other engagements, so you only got the gym at 7pm. It was empty again.

'Slayer?...You're fucking kidding me, right? You don't listen to that shit?' he teased.

'It's a scruffy, old tshirt. I don't mind them, there's a couple of songs that are so bad they're good.'

'No, it's all terrible. This place is a ghost town, we can get some time in the ring, so hop on.' He winked and gave you a leg up into the ring.

His hands felt far too familiar with your body, he seemed to trail across your ass, of course you just brush it off. You practiced running off the ropes, using the momentum to your advantage. You were exhausted already, slowing down and getting sloppy. Punk stood on the apron observing.

'Faster you stupid bitch!'

You stopped dead in the center of the square circle.

'What the fuck did you just call me? Who do you think you are?'

'I'm training you, and I can call you whatever the fuck I want because I'm here and you're there!…'

He stepped into the ring and stood inches from you. 'You wanna get better? I gotta push you…' he was confrontational and had no problem getting right up in your face. 'So run faster. You. Stupid. Fucking. Slut.' The words rolled off his tongue as he smirked and looked down at you.

You felt like a cobra, coiled and ready to attack. You swung at him, the soft skin of your hand ricocheted on his rough, stubbled cheek. It felt liberating. Punk reacted instantly, grabbing your arm as it was still in mid air, he pulled and whipped you into the turnbuckle, grabbing your tousled hair and pulling your head back towards him.

'I knew you had it in you, not such a pussy after all.' He whispered into your ear and it immediately surged shivers down your spine, causing you to inhale a deep elongated breath. You felt intimidated and vulnerable and that got him hard.

He pushed his body into yours, still gripping your hair. You could feel your panties dampening.

'Get the fuck off me! You fucking creep…' You squirmed between his body and turnbuckle, your hands slammed against the ropes.

'I like you right where you are and I think you like it too. Filthy fucking slut.' He growled with anticipation.

He ran his free hand up your exposed thigh, he reached your shorts and continued up, rubbing his fingers in between your legs. You let out a soft moan but didn't want Punk to know you enjoyed it.

'I bet you've got a tight little pussy…' he rubbed harder 'Tell me!'

You hesitated as you breathed heavier and audible moans escaped your mouth.

'I..I've...got a tight little pussy.'

His fingers crept underneath your shorts and panties. You moaned even louder as he kissed and bit your exposed neck. Punk could feel how turned on you were.

'Ahh fuck, you're so wet.' He finally let go of your hair and forced your legs apart. 'You're all wet for me, aren't you?' He slipped two fingers inside you.

'I'm all wet for you...ahhh fuck. I'm so wet for you.'

His fingers exited you has he turned you around. He crashed his lips into yours and your tongue's finally met. Punk lifted your shirt off and unclasped your bra, his hands wandered up and down your body, stopping momentarily to grasp and rub your breasts. He removed his own t-shirt, grabbed your trembling hands and ran them over his toned stomach and chest. Once he let go of your hands, you continued to feel him, lowering your hands down to the waistline of his tight wrestling trunks. Then going lower, feeling his hard bulge.

'You want it? Say where you want it.'

'I want it...I want your cock in my mouth.' You asserted yourself more and Punk liked it.

'Uhh, gets me even harder hearing you say that.' He lowered and stepped out of his trunks, releasing his throbbing member. He ran his hand up and down his hard self. 'Get on your knees.'

You followed his command. Once on your knees, he circled then entered your warm mouth, you licked him up and down and felt his whole body tense with every motion you made. You slipped your mouth along his shaft. He growled at you with pleasure as thrust himself deeper into your mouth.

'You love this don't you, you dirty little whore. Uhhh, you love my cock fucking your pretty little mouth.'

You moaned back, your panties now soaking wet. Punk pulled out of your mouth and demanded you get back up on your feet. Once on your feet, he grabbed your waist and pulled down your tiny running shorts and black panties. 'Turn around and get in the corner, I wanna look at that ass…' you stood in the corner and leaner forward slightly 'Think I didn't notice you in those little shorts, skipping into the gym, looking all innocent, stretching and bending over in front of me. Making me want you. You little prick tease.'

Punk spanked and squeezed your ass.

'Ahhh.' It felt so good.

'You like that baby? Want daddy to give you more?'

You were breathing heavy and could barely say yes, but he got the message loud and clear. He pushed his fingers into your wetness. 'Gotta get 'em wet. You want me to put my fingers in that tight, round ass of yours, don't you baby?'

'Yes..'

Yes?..'

'Yes...Daddy' you swallowed and took a deep breath.

Punk's finger teased between your cheeks, he slowly pushed further in, until he broke your barrier. It felt so strange, painful...and amazing.

'Ughh, fuck, fuck, Punk!'

'That feel good baby?'

'I..I...think I'm gonna cum…'

'Not yet baby, Daddy isn't finished with you yet.' Punk retracted his finger from in between your cheeks. He lifted you up like a rag doll, balancing your ass on top of turnbuckle, your legs draped over his broad, shoulders. 'I wanna taste that sweet little pussy of yours.' His tongue explored you, his tongue bar rubbing against your clit, hitting all the right spots, it felt mind blowing.

'Oooh fuck Punk, ahhh...I'm gonna cum, fuck I'm cumming…' You arched your back and released. Punk continued licking and sucking your wetness.

'You taste soo good, baby.'

You felt so confident, you knew he loved every second as much as you did. 'Does daddy like his little slut's pussy?' you smirked as he lowered your feet back on to the surface of the ring. He bit his bottom lip, you knew he wanted more.

'Touch yourself, tell me where you want my cock…'

You moved your hand down past your naval to your wet spot and began rubbing and circling yourself. 'I want you to put your hard cock in your whore's tight, wet pussy, I wanna feel every inch of you inside me Punky.'

Punk raised an eyebrow and did that smug smirk that annoyed you so much just a few hours ago. He reached his arm around you and grabbed your hair once again.

'Pick up your clothes now!' You did as he said. 'Get the fuck outta the ring and go to the changing room.'

You slipped out of the ring and quickly exited to the changing room, saddened and majorly pissed off by his immediate actions you felt rejected, like he was suddenly done with you. Upon entering the changing room, you dropped your belongings to the floor and heard advancing footsteps.

'Why so sad looking baby? Thought I was done with you?…'He stood in the doorway holding his wrestling trunks. 'Last week when I followed you in here, I wanted to do all kinds of shit to you, but I held back. I wanted to fuck every hole in your body'

A part of you felt flattered knowing that he wanted you from the beginning.

'I'm not gonna hold back now baby.' He threw his trunks to the ground.

He approached you and pulled you into his kiss, he held your hips and slammed your back into the row of empty lockers. Punk never broke the kiss, he continued to ram his tongue, moaning and growling into your kiss. His erection dug into you. He pawed at your skin like there was still layers of clothes to be torn from you.

Punk lifted your feet off the ground allowing you hips to meet, you immediately reacted and wrapped your legs around him and grabbed his shoulders. He held you up with one arm around you, as the back of your shoulders pressed against the lockers. With his free hand he guided his hard cock to your entrance, teasing you with the tip.

'Ahhh Punk'

'You want it? You want me?'

You nodded and licked your top lip. He entered you with such force, his eyes rolled back and he let out a long moan.

'Ooh fuck, you feel better than I imagined...Uhhh.'

You writhed your hips into Punk's but his thrusts were too fast. All you could do was enjoy all of him inside you. His free hand now leaning on the lockers. He steadied himself and entered you harder and deeper. Every plunge inside you sent waves through your body, his hips thrashing and bruising yours. The force was incredible, you hated how good he felt inside you. Somewhere in your mind you knew he hated it too. Just as you were approaching your second climax, Punk buried himself deep inside you.

'Oooh Jesus, that hurts..fuck I'm cumming...ahh' You cried out.

'You like it when I hurt you don't you? Slut.' Punk grabbed one of your legs from around his waist and pulled it over his shoulder, it drove his considerable length even deeper, causing you to wince. His movements became timed. 1.2.3. The pleasure he gave you brought you to the point of screaming. His actions were so hard and fast.

'Fuuuck baby, ahh I'm so fucking close. Ahh. Ah. Ahhh…'

You felt his hot seed spill inside you. The feeling was like no other, you craved every last drop of him.

'Mmm, feels nice giving you my load.'

Punk lowered you back onto your feet, he pressed his lips against yours, occupying your mouth. One of his now freed up hands moved down and two fingers eased into your violated body. His finger emerged covered in his hot cum, breaking his kiss he forced his fingers into your eager mouth.

'Taste good?'

The sound agreement escaped from your gagged mouth. 'Mhmm'.

You sucked his fingers clean. He put his wrestling trunks back on then handed you your gym clothes. You weren't sure what to say to him after all that had occurred. Punk finally broke the silence.

'I knew you'd be a great hate fuck...makes he hate you more knowing how good your pussy feels.'

'It makes me hate you less knowing you'll come back wanting more.'

He pulled you in for a final kiss, biting your lip as he pulled away. Punk began to walk backwards out of the changing room.

'Tomorrow, say maybe 10 am? You need to hit up circuit training. That OK baby?'

'Erm...yeah…'

'Yes?'

'Yes...Daddy…'

'Good girl.' He smirked and winked at you.

He exited the changing room as you tried to regain the feeling back into your legs.


End file.
